The Missing Teddy Bear
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murasaki lost Bebeby and Imu helps her find it. Slight Haruka x Hibari
**The Missing Teddy Bear**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: And so, here's another Murasaki x Imu fanfic to you all~! This is based on another of my favorite Strawberry Panic story, "Oshibaru's Lost". So, please enjoy this piece~!**

On a bright sunny morning, Murasaki turns over, moaning in her sleep. She had an all-nighter last night after watching a 26 episode yuri anime in one sitting. It had to do with a transfer student and meeting a beautiful silver haired maiden. She was a bit disappointed in the ending, but the one character that interested her the most was a cute little first year with a teddy bear in her arms. She couldn't believe she would see a character that has a slight similar personality like Murasaki.

The violet haired girl turns over again to feel for her own teddy bear. However, she doesn't feel anything next to her. Just some sheets. She opens her eyes and notices that her teddy bear isn't beside her. Gasping, she sits up quickly and frantically checks all over her bed. Bebeby is nowhere to be seen.

"Bebeby? Where are you?" she says, quietly. She decides to check around her room. She looks from her bookshelves, to under her desk to behind the curtain. But her favorite bear is still not found. "B-Bebeby…no…you…you can't disappear! I know you were with me last night!" She frantically looks around again until she gave up. She drops to her knees as tears already fall from her eyes. "I…I don't understand. Bebeby can't just leave on his own like that! We're friends…" She lets out a loud cry. "BEBEBYYYYYY!"

 ****Imu's Room****

The honey-blonde gets up from her bed and stretches out her arms. Looking from her curtain, she notices the sun shining and smiles.

"What a beautiful morning," she says to herself.

However, her smile fades as she hears some frantic knocking on her door. She drags herself out of bed, puts on her glasses and adjusts her hair as she walks towards the door. The knocking still continues, even when she is on her way towards the door.

"I'm coming!" she calls, letting the person know to stop knocking. She opens it and sees her little sister and girlfriend standing there with her face red from crying.

"Oh, my gosh! Murasaki, are you okay?" Imu asks in alarm.

"Big Sis…" the violet haired girl says, quietly, choking through her own words. In fact, her voice is even quieter than usual.

"Why are you crying?" Imu questions as she caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

"S-sorry for…waking you up this morning, but…" Murasaki sniffles and tries to wipe her endless tears.

Imu just smiles and kisses her forehead. "It's alright, Murasaki. You can tell me."

The quiet shut-in finally lets out her sobs and plunges herself into her big sister's chest. "Big Sis! I…I…I lost…Bebeby…"

"Your teddy bear?" The honey blonde questions with her head tilted. She wonders how in the world can she lose it when she constantly goes out with it. "How did you lose it? When did you see it last?"

"It was…this morning…" Murasaki answers. "I know I had him last night. But…he was gone the next day…"

Imu rubs her chin in thought. "Gone the next day…hmmm…maybe someone somehow got into your room and stole him from you."

"Someone stole him!?" Murasaki gasps. She drops to her knees with Imu kneeling beside her. "No…if anything happens to Bebeby…" She chokes a sob and buries her head in her hands, crying once more.

"Oh, Murasaki…" Imu wraps her arms around her sister and girlfriend and gently strokes her hair for comfort. She knows very well that the teddy bear is very important to Murasaki. So, she understands how her sister feels about losing her very important "friend" in the world.

After crying for about 10 minutes, Imu gently pulls away and puts her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Let's go, Murasaki," she says. "I'm going to help you find Bebeby."

The violet haired girl brightens. "You will?"

"I'll do anything to help out my little sis," the honey blonde wipes the last of Murasaki's tears with a gentle smile.

"Thank you…Big Sis."

After getting dressed, Imu rejoins her sister and both of them walk out of her room. "So…the first thing we have to do is question the rest of the team. It would be obvious that someone might be smart enough to go into your room and steal your bear without you even knowing it."

"Who should we ask?" Murasaki questions.

"I think I know who's stealthy enough to sneak by anyone," Imu says with a wink and a finger to her mouth.

* * *

"What? I didn't do it," Miyabi protests. "Why would you think I'd steal her bear in the first place?"

Imu puts a hand on her hip. "Maybe since you were so annoyed by Murasaki talking with her bear all the time that you stole the bear while she was asleep."

"Huh!?" This actually surprises the short haired girl. "Why the hell would I do something like that!? I would NEVER try to steal Murasaki's belongings! Not even once! The only time I ever go in her room is when we need her to train with us!"

Imu and Murasaki exchange looks. They were thinking that Miyabi is telling the truth. In fact, on most days, Miyabi would barge in her room and push Murasaki into joining the team for training and that's all.

"Ah, okay. S-sorry to bother you like this," Imu says.

Miyabi lets out a heavy sigh. "Why are you asking me this anyways?"

"Murasaki's bear is missing, so we're trying to find who stole it."

"Maybe ask the twins?" the swords woman suggests. "They might have stolen it."

"Great. Thanks. Come on, Murasaki," Imu takes her sister's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Take this! And that! And some of this!" Ryobi slaps her sister's breasts back and forth.

"Oh, yeesss~! Please abuse me some more~!" Ryona moans. She's lying on the floor with Ryobi on top of her, smacking her breasts over and over.

"Yes! I'll attack those melons of yours!" The younger twin slaps Ryona's breasts harder this time. "They are no match for me!"

"Ahhh….ohhhh~! That feels….great~!"

"U-um…pardon the intrusion…" Imu says as she sweat drops at the sight of the twins rough housing as usual.

Ryobi immediately gets off her sister and brushes herself off. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to ask one thing," Imu says as she turns toward her sister.

"Where is Bebeby?" Murasaki steps in.

Ryobi shrugs. "I don't know. You're with it all the time. How can you lose such a thing?"

"Someone has taken it while she was asleep," Imu explains. "So, we're asking if one of you had stolen it."

"No way," Ryobi shakes her head. "I would never steal such things from her. She's too stuck up in her room and she sometimes locks her door."

"Ryona?" The honey-blonde turns towards the older twin.

"Nope!" Ryona responds. "I did not steal her either."

Imu turns towards her sister. "Well, we can scratch them off our list. We should probably ask the Hanzo Girls."

"Okay…" Murasaki's expression becomes sadder. She wants to find her teddy bear soon or else it will be lost forever or it will get hurt by that someone that stole it.

Imu kisses her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Murasaki. We'll find your teddy bear soon. We're not giving up until we find him."

A small, cute smile appears on the quiet shut-in's face. "Thanks, Big Sis.

 ****Hanzo Academy****

Murasaki and Imu arrive at the academy and enter the room where the girls are.

"Excuse me," Imu says as they walk in. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Oh, hey!" Asuka is the first to stand up. "Murasaki-chan, Imu-chan! It's so nice of you two to visit! How are you?"

"Not doing too well," Imu replies. "Murasaki's bear has been stolen and we were going to ask you if any of you had seen it." She looks at the whole team and realizes something. "Hey, I only see 4 of you. Where's the little one?"

"Oh, Hibari?" Ikaruga says as she finishes up her sushi. "She's out with Haruka-san. It's another one of their dates."

 _Squish! Squish!_

"AHHHH!" Murasaki jumps at the surprise attack Katsuragi used on her. "Wh-what the…!"

"Ohhhh, wow! Those are really big! I mean, like, they're HUUUUGE~!" The blonde gropes the violet haired girl's breasts, wrapping her fingers around them and rubbing them. "Those are the most biggest boobies I've seen in a long time! I've finally hit the jackpot!"

"C-can you stop, please…?" Murasaki whimpers from the groping.

However, before the blonde can do anything else, Katsuragi feels her cheek being pulled by Ikaruga.

"Okay, okay. That's enough from you," the class president says.

"Owwww! Come on, Ikaruga! Just when I finally found something as amazing as Murasaki's boobs!" Katsuragi groans.

"I told you not to do that many times." Ikaruga turns towards the sisters. "I'm sorry, but we've never seen Murasaki-san's teddy bear anywhere."

"Okay, thank you," Imu and Murasaki bow and then exit the academy.

While the two were walking in the streets, Imu rubs her chin.

"All that's left is the Crimson Squad," she says. "But…Ikaruga-san said that Hibari-san is with Haruka-san. We can ask them where the bear is and then ask them where Haruka-san and Hibari-san went. Maybe they have your bear."

"Okay," Murasaki says. "I hope he's okay. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Don't worry," Imu assures her sister. "Once we find him and he'll be safe and sound."

"Thanks, Big Sis."

 ****Crimson Squad Hideout****

After arriving at their base, Murasaki and Imu meet the girls. They look around and notice Haruka is not present as well. But first they needed to ask a very important question.

"Hey, girls," Imu says. "Has anyone seen Murasaki's teddy bear? It's been missing since this morning."

"I haven't seen it," Homura replies.

"Me neither," Mirai adds as she looks in the mirror to check her appearance on a new dress she's trying on.

"I haven't seen it either," Yomi says as she chews on her bean sprouts.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hikage says as she licks one of her knives. "Just this morning, when I woke up, I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of Haruka walking by with something in her hand. I thought it was one of her dolls, but it looked more like a teddy bear. I asked her why she's carrying that and she just smiled. She wouldn't tell either of us the reason."

"Wh-where are they?" Murasaki asks.

"I believe Haruka went to that little house she had built for only her and Hibari-san," Hikage replies. "It's only a few miles from here."

"Thank you!" As quick as a flash, Murasaki exits the hideout with Imu bowing and thanking Hikage as well. The honey-blonde follows her sister until they see a medium sized pink house, surrounded by big trees.

"Now, why would Haruka build something in a place like this?" Imu questions while putting her hands on her hips. "It's a big forest and yet she wants to build a house here?"

They walk towards the front door and knock on it. The door opens and Haruka appears.

"Oh! I didn't expect some guests here," she says. "Do you need something?"

"Where's Bebeby?" Murasaki demands. "I want him back!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Murasaki-chan~" Haruka says, putting up her hands in defense. "There's no need to get angry. Your darling teddy bear is with Hibari-chan."

Murasaki looks behind her and there was the small girl with her stuffed bunny and her teddy bear across from her.

"We were just going to start our tea party, but the tea was taking too long because the stoves weren't working properly," Haruka explains.

Hibari turns and waves. "Hello, Murasaki-chan! Do you want to join us? Ninto here is just pouring some tea." Her stuffed bunny nods in agreement.

All Murasaki could focus on is her teddy bear, sitting there and thankfully, still in one piece. She slowly goes over and gently takes it.

"Bebeby…" Small tears form in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was…I was so worried about you…" She hugs the teddy bear tightly, letting out soft sobs.

Haruka smiles. "Awww~! What a sweet reunion."

Imu smiles as well. "I'm glad we found him."

Murasaki pulls away and turns to Haruka. "Why did you take Bebeby? He's very important to me."

"Hibari-chan needed another friend to have our tea party," the puppeteer replies. "Since no one else was willing, I decided to take matters into my own hands. It was an easy task actually." She holds up a seed. "See this? I summoned one of my wooden dolls to do the task for me. She was quite the stealthy one. When it was the right moment, she took it and went back to the house for safe keeping."

Imu frowns. "So that's what this was all about? A tea party?"

"Hey, hey, it's a lot more fun when there's more people involved," Haruka says. "That's why Hibari-chan and I worked together to build this little house. Just for the two of us. Although, fortunately, we have enough room for the two of you to join us, if you'd like."

Imu turns towards her sister. "Well, Murasaki? What do you say?"

Murasaki looks down at her bear, making it face her. "What do you think, Bebeby? Should we forgive them?" There is a pause and a smile appears on her face as she turns towards the girls. "Bebeby says it's alright."

"Wonderful~!" Haruka says as she happily clasps her hands together. "Then, let's get this double date underway~!"

After Ninto prepares the tea, the girls sit at the round table with their tea cups ready. Murasaki is even happier than ever. Not only she found her only friend, but she's also happy that she's with her sister and everyone else. Murasaki and the rest of the girls enjoy their tea party, talking and laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I did well with all the mystery and stuff. Because this is my first time doing this, so advice is always welcome. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
